


【策瑜】Iconoclasm

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 仍然是pwp，师生role play，没有dirty talk，非常无聊。





	【策瑜】Iconoclasm

周日的中午，太阳和人都暖洋洋的。周瑜午睡醒来，一看手机，刚好两点半。他翻身下床，正要套上拖鞋的时候，卧室门被打开了。

孙策靠在门框上，不进来也不说话，就这么巴巴地看着他。

周瑜笑了：“干嘛？”

孙策还是那个表情：“你还记不记得你周五答应我的……”

 

这周两人都忙得脚不沾地。周五孙策终于结了个大项目，吃完晚饭周瑜正洗着碗，孙策从后面搂过他，小声问了句晚上能不能加餐。周瑜手一顿，转头看他，满脸歉意地在他侧脸亲了一下：“今天吗？今天可能不行，我这两天得赶着把论文再改一遍……”他想了想，“周日可以吗？周日一定补给你。”

孙策心里明白他也忙，只是故意摆出失望的架势来谈判：“那我要份大的。”

周瑜扑哧一声笑了，“行啊，你要什么大的？”

“我要role play，之前跟你说过的那个。”

周瑜回忆了一下，没忍住，脸上有点红，心里倒是莫名其妙有几分兴奋：“行啊，到时候等我午觉起来？整个下午随便你。”

孙策咧嘴笑起来，啄了一下他嘴唇：“一言为定！”

“嗯。”

 

周瑜走过去亲了他一下，“行啦我没忘，你等一会，我去洗个脸。还要我做什么吗？”

孙策指指他的家居服：“换身衣服吧，这个看着怪不像的。”

“你要哪件？”

“浅蓝色那件衬衫，裤子随你。”

孙策敲了敲书房的门。

“请进。”

“周老师。”周瑜还戴着他平时工作常用的眼镜，抬头看过来，细细的金属边框不显眼地闪了一下。孙策走进去，“就是我之前给您发了邮件，关于我课程论文……”

周瑜温和地笑笑，指了指书桌对面的椅子，“坐。”

孙策乖乖地并手并脚坐下了。

“你有大纲吗？”

“啊……我忘记拟书面大纲了，不过这次我主要是想问几个理论问题，看您如果觉得这个思路可行，我再回去拟个大纲发给您，您看行吗？”

周瑜把桌上的笔记本电脑挪到一边，“行啊，我看你之前是跟我说想做福柯和马尔库塞……”他身体往后靠去，双手自然交叉叠在桌上，无名指上的戒指闪着银光。

“是。”孙策正了正身子，像是出于紧张，又把椅子往前挪了挪，“是关于性解放的部分……”

周瑜微笑着投来鼓励的眼神。

“我不知道我理解得对不对……马尔库塞的‘爱欲’首先要区分于弗洛伊德的‘性欲’，指向的不是人的动物本性，” ”书桌并不太宽，孙策伸起腿，毫无障碍地找到了周瑜。 “而正是人区分于动物的东西……” 他顺着牛仔裤爬下去，摸索到了光裸的脚踝，转了一转，脚趾贴着皮肤往上，半掀起宽松的牛仔裤，摩挲着周瑜的小腿，暧昧地打着圈。“但是我从他的叙述里看到了很多早期马克思的痕迹，就是……讲人本主义和异化的那种。”

周瑜清了清嗓子，没有动。“你说的是对的——马尔库塞毕竟是个马克思和弗洛伊德的混合体……”

“但是马尔库塞对‘爱欲’的定义让我有些不能把握……”孙策盯着周瑜挽起的衬衫袖口处露出的一截干净的手腕，又把目光移到他只解开一颗扣子的领口，“太宽泛了。比如说如果我和你相处感到开心，那也可以说我对你有爱欲吗？”

“是啊，这是没问题的。”周瑜笑了，孙策可以看到他裸露的脖子上的每一处线条变化，“但是你不是要写马尔库塞和福柯吗？在福柯的意义上，你和我的情感关系就需要进一步探究。”

“是因为师生的权力关系吗？”

“对。这种关系有点像我们之间隔着的这张桌子，它连接了我们同时又把我们分隔开——‘师生关系’是有着明确社会语境下的定义的，在福柯的意义上……”

“也包括权力的统治与被统治吗？”

“是。所以对福柯来说，无论是弗洛伊德的性欲还是马尔库塞的爱欲都没有什么必然的解放因素。权力关系也存在于欲望之中。”

孙策的安静地收回腿，“那如果我不要这张桌子呢？”

周瑜笑了，“那只是换了一种……”

孙策突然站起来，绕过桌子向他走来。周瑜喉咙一窒，心忽然猛地一跳。

“……换了一种形式……”

孙策把他的话含进自己的唇。很短暂的一个吻，两人分开，孙策露出一个天真的笑容，“这样呢？周老师？不就没有间隔了？”

周瑜的喉结动了动，目光仍然坚定，“身体上的和社会关系预设的权力关系是可以有冲突的，你在身体上或许可以部分地统治我，但是这不一定对……”

孙策再一次吻住了他。这次他触到了打开的唇舌。

一时房间里安静了下来，二人只能听到纠缠的水声和吮吸声。周瑜的椅子带了滚轮，孙策毫不费力就把他连人带椅按到了墙边。他的手拂过周瑜高高昂起的脖颈，来到领口，解开了第二颗扣子——这已经足够让他欣赏对方的锁骨和中间一点的胸膛。孙策退出一点，唇边带起几缕银丝，他低眼不看周瑜，似乎真的是个好学又害羞的学生：“所以要怎么定义身体的统治呢？”

害羞的学生的左手沿着敞开的领口往里去，轻轻拨弄着周瑜已经有点挺立的乳尖。

“这要看……啊！”

孙策低眉顺眼地突然一拧，指间的小豆变得更硬了。他用浅浅的指甲若有若无地刮擦着，“嗯？”

周瑜一边努力平复着呼吸，一边下意识挺了挺胸膛迎上去：“要看具体的实现形式。”

孙策眯着眼看他，衬衫的衣领被扒到左边，脖子，锁骨……一直能看到暗色的乳珠。另一边却还严严实实的，但只要他伸手……

“比如这种呢？”

孙策半跪下来，看了看他，俯身含住露出的乳尖，另一只手来到双腿之间开始缓缓揉搓着，“我来取悦你的话，就算你是统治的一方了？”

周瑜的呼吸有些不稳，“那要看是什么……”

孙策刚拉下他的牛仔裤拉链，周瑜扶住他的肩，“我来吧。”

孙策诧异地抬起头，差点要出戏地开口问；周瑜笑得温柔，倒是比他先出戏：“你不想要这个吗？都玩到这份上了，就来个大的。”

孙策面上还有些犹豫，周瑜加了一句，“其实你想要什么，我都会给的。”

没再多话。孙策变成了那个倚着墙的人，周瑜在他面前半跪下来，轻轻揉了几下他运动裤下半硬的地方，抬头冲他弯了弯眼睛，“你的脱起来比较方便。”

孙策不能言语。周瑜的眼镜还没摘，那双眼睛端方里带了几分天真的意味，激得他热血一部分涌向下身，另一部分直冲脑门。他抬手插进周瑜的头发，一张口声音都是低哑的：“嗯。”

运动裤都是松紧带式的，周瑜用牙轻轻地咬下来。他闻到了情欲的味道，陌生又熟悉。内裤那么轻那么薄，轻轻一带就扯了下来，那个东西就在他脸侧。周瑜下意识用脸去蹭了蹭，孙策放在他后脑勺的手突然重了几分。他不确定地又抬眼看了看孙策，看到对方耸动的喉结，含了进去。

孙策的手猛地离开，转而抚上他的脸侧。

周瑜其实不太擅长这个，只是一点一点地舔得很认真。孙策只觉得自己最坚硬的地方被最温柔的湿与热所包围，那里太好了，像暖融融的蜜和缠绵的糖，像一切顺从地等他掠夺的处女地——可是身体其他地方空荡荡——怀里没有人，胸前没有温度，所有的欲望都只好涌向那一点。他的手在周瑜的下颔摩挲着，想温柔一点可是好像做不到：生涩的舌尖扫过顶端，那么软却又那么有力——他怕手下一时忘情伤着周瑜，不得不收回来转而扶住背后的墙壁，好让自己站稳一些。以往孙策自己解决的时候经常幻想着这一幕高潮，而此刻他闭着眼，只需要提醒自己服侍他的唇舌属于那个被他捧在心尖云端上的人，就能浑身颤抖。周瑜试着一吮，孙策呻吟了一声——又低又哑，挺立的性器上流连的热度怕是也烧坏了他的喉咙。他终于舍不得闭眼了，后仰的身体稳了稳，抬手去摸周瑜的耳侧和头发。他本来想说累了就歇会儿，不料半跪的人一边握住他的手，一边还含着他的性器，似是无意似是故意地抬眼一望。

这太过分了。

他看到自己喜欢了多少年的人，外人面前总是神色淡淡的，端正克己，几乎不发怒也很少过分喜悦，这会儿却半跪在这里做着最情色的事，镜片下的眼角红了一片，嘴里还呜呜咽咽地含着自己的东西，在外沉稳如渊的眼睛此刻水光淋漓地看过来，只勾他一个人。孙策被撩拨得浑身发紧，手重重地在周瑜脑后一按，性器戳刺到脆弱的喉间软骨，周瑜发出一声哀求般的呻吟。孙策看到线条优美的脖颈耸动几下，高高昂起是为了取悦他；再往下，那件浅蓝色的衬衫松松地挂在身上，上头三颗扣子还是他亲手解开的，孙策一眼望去就能看到刚刚被他玩弄到挺立的、嫣红的乳尖，还带着一点点残留的水光，颤颤巍巍的，等着他去采撷。

“宝贝儿……好了……”孙策猛地喘了口气，一阵晕眩之下头不自觉地倚回墙壁，手抚了抚周瑜的耳后，“我快……你退出来吧……啊！”

周瑜没理他，恶作剧般地收紧那处湿滑的口腔，孙策只来得及抽出，周瑜没有闪躲，白色的浊液尽数喷到了他脸上。孙策还在粗声喘息，左手摸索着，周瑜会意地握上去，掌心相接，都是一手滑腻。半跪久了膝盖有些累，周瑜慢慢地站起来，孙策睁眼搂住他，看到面前人的时候呼吸又是一窒，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

这个吻带了些调节和安抚的意味，很慢，很轻柔，像傍晚里温热的砂锅粥。孙策伸出舌尖一点点舔去周瑜脸上的白液，语句从喉间落出都像是怕击疼了面前的人：“你没必要这样……”

周瑜像是痒，嘴唇碰着孙策的下巴，“是你的话，没关系的。”轻笑的热气喷过来，“我取悦你，是甘心被你统治；但是又掌控了你的欲望，是在统治你，所以……”

“很古老的辩证法，不过我很喜欢。”

 

周瑜重新坐回去的时候，座椅已经被调到了适合接吻的高度。孙策弯着腰，二人舌尖相接又收回，慢慢逗弄着。孙策一只手挑动着他的乳尖，另一只手往下揉弄，棉质内裤很薄，隔不住粗糙的牛仔布料刮擦着里面的软肉，很快周瑜呼吸又急促了起来。

唇舌分离，孙策抵住周瑜的额头低声诱哄着：“喊出来，我想听。”他一只手抚弄着对方已经完全挺立的小核，另一只手轻轻拉下他的裤子，勃起的灼热跳出来，孙策的拇指擦过顶端，白光稍纵即逝，彗星划过天际，还没来得及仔细看，便重重地砸到他心头。周瑜轻吟一声，顺从地任孙策将他的大腿抬起——周瑜的双腿笔直而修长，孙策忍不住拉住他的脚踝，在娇嫩的大腿内侧咬上一口。丝丝痛感和灼热的痒让他忍不住夹紧了孙策的脑袋，可还是免不了最终结局：腿弯被挂到椅子的两侧扶手处，摆成一个门户大开的姿势，周瑜有些不安地想把腿合上，可是两边都被孙策的手肘牢牢按住，动弹不得——好在眼前人的身体覆过来，锁骨和胸膛处还是熟悉的吻法，孙策遮住了大半光线也挡住了处处牛鬼蛇神的世界——他看不到别的也看不到自己，这儿没有规矩，没有他人的注视，没有自我的规训，只有眼前的身体，每个呼吸和动作都是熟悉的。周瑜闭上眼。

把身体完全托付给另一个人，这竟能让人莫名安心。

敞开的姿势可以让人将所有风光一览无余——孙策眯着眼睛，浅色的穴口在他眼下颤抖着收缩，又因着主人的努力，抗拒着本能的紧张为他绽开。带着润滑剂的手指轻轻按压边缘，一指突然戳刺进去。周瑜的声音狠狠勾着他心尖。

孙策低下身去。周瑜的左乳已经硬到麻木，右边却难耐。孙策舌尖终于来到他右边的乳晕边缘打着圈圈，他扭动着身子想迎上去，可孙策就是不往最要命的地方去。

周瑜忍不住挺了挺上身，小声喊道：“阿策……”

“周老师您叫这么亲热干嘛？这名字可只有我男朋友能喊，要是被他知道了，说不定要生气的。”

周瑜以为孙策已经忘了这回事，此时乍一听这称呼从他口里出来，心头如遭惊雷，羞耻感加倍地涌上来。面前的人抬头看他，熟悉的眉眼间沾染着令他心动的情欲，而神色是陌生的，像是懵懂的小兽，纯情中带了几分狠厉，让人着魔又让人害怕。

周瑜不知道怎么回他，只好抬手抚上胸前的脑袋，在他后颈处轻轻挠了挠，又刻意放软了声音：“阿策……右边……”

孙策恶作剧般突然在他右侧乳尖上咬了一口，周瑜实在没忍住，漏出一声长长的呻吟，随即自我厌弃地闭上眼——那声音太娇太软了，简直不是自己的。

“说点什么，我就给你。”身下又是凉凉的润滑挤进来，这次是两根手指。孙策不急不慌地慢慢摸索着，像是统治者巡游着帝国的疆土。肠壁伴随着周瑜紊乱的呼吸收缩着又放开，孙策不为所动地加了根手指，越发肆意妄为。

身后被侵占得毫无还手之力，而胸前温软的舌还在不痛不痒地逗弄着要命的乳尖，周瑜无措地揉弄着孙策脑后的头发：“不……啊……阿策！求……求你……”

“求我什么？”孙策往颤抖的小核一舔。

“想要你……”周瑜放软了声音，又挺了挺腰身，“想让你要我……”孙策的手指猛地戳向更深的地方，周瑜只觉得丝丝的电流通过那一点疯狂地涌向他全身，最后在出口呻吟的尾音处突然挑高，呲啦——火花四溅。

孙策深深地看了他一眼，俯下身重重含住那等待已久的花蕊。唇舌都是进攻的武器，撕，扯，咬，吮，耳边的呻吟是甜美的战利品。周瑜难耐地去拉他的裤子，敞开的大腿毫不费力就圈住了他的肩背。手指退出了，有跳动的灼热在周瑜小腹处摩擦几下。忽然他整个儿被一双手拢进赤裸的怀抱，身体腾空的同时，尖炮利刃猛地捅穿下面被润滑得水淋淋的入口。

他下意识圈住孙策的脖子，孙策抱起他，把人抵到旁边深色的立柜上——那是平日里装一些不用的书籍和资料的地方，深栗色的外表和内里一样庄严，而此刻却只衬出周瑜雪白得近乎耀眼的腰身和大腿。

孙策开始动作起来。这个姿势太过分了，周瑜除了搂紧他的脖子、圈紧他的腰身以外别无他法。身下和背后护住他的手和身前狠狠进犯他的凶器是天生的同谋，周瑜张开眼睛，看到眼前人的眉眼上都是粉色的雾气，不知道是自己的还是他的，而那秀而峻的眉眼仍然在一片情欲的雾气中锐利地显现出来，孙策在笑，那笑容和他每一次挺胯的侵占一样炫目而令人神迷。下面灼热得有些刺痛了，他还在被重重地、一下一下顶上去，臣服的内膜谄媚地和着他的节奏纠缠绞紧，最要命的一点被猛地碾过，他尖叫一声，绷得发白的指尖扣紧了孙策的肩膀，体内的热潮层层叠叠涌上来，再睁眼时眼前已是水光一片。而孙策不依不饶地吻上来，唇舌相接带起的啧啧水声与下面呼应着。

这一切又纯真又残忍，周瑜甚至可以想象出下面是怎样狼狈不堪的景象——粉红的穴肉被狠狠带出，随即又被毫不疼惜地碾回去。 孙策动作愈发地狠厉： 怀里的人眼神涣散，红肿的双唇合不上，舌尖怯弱地藏在里面，从脖颈到胸膛一片绯红，细细的汗水折射出丝绒般的光泽，而这脆弱的样子更激发着他的征服欲， 耳边细细的呻吟伴随着他干脆利落的挺身刺入，又克制又放荡，一声声地勾着他的魂魄。

周瑜觉得自己仿佛在渡一场漫长的劫，淹没他的不知道是创世还是末世的洪水，每一下撞击都像雷电般击打着他的七魂六魄，他艰难地往更高处攀着，手伸出去，孙策漆黑夺目的眉眼在水汽中格外艳丽滚烫，这是来送他的爱人还是来渡他的仙人？他忽然看到那瞳仁里烧起的大火而明了了一切，脚下火山喷发，他迎着滚落的乱石被顶上云端，终于在灭顶的金光里颤抖着落下泪。

周瑜在第二天早晨6点30分准时醒来。他小心翼翼地拨开孙策搂着他的手，翻身下床进了洗漱间，清了清喉咙。嗓子还好，只是有一点哑，不太影响上课，大腿的红痕更不用担心被人看见。只是身体仍然诚实地反映了昨天的确闹得有点凶——酸软无力，虽然行动没问题，但是整个人都有些昏昏沉沉的。周瑜洗完脸也没有感觉好太多，随手拿起衣柜里的黑色卫衣套上了，想着早上加一杯咖啡。

教案和材料是昨天提前收拾好的，就放在书房的书架上。只是还有……他看了一眼随意扔在桌边的眼镜和上面……暧昧的白色痕迹，昨天的体感突然闪现了一下——他的脸稍稍红了一点，拿着眼镜走进了洗手间。

进了教室，学生们三三两两坐着玩手机，前排的几个抬起头，一边打哈欠一边喊了句“老师好”。周瑜冲他们点点头，转身开始调试教室里的ppt幕布。一室的安静突然细碎地翻涌起来，周瑜听到有个相熟的声音：“哇老师你今天换画风了吗！”

什么？他茫然地转过身，只见原本各忙各的学生们都饶有兴致地抬头看着他。发问的男生指指他的上衣：“你后面的加菲！”

另一个女生接着问道：“老师你在哪里买的啊？我也想要一件。”

周瑜：“……”

居然穿错衣服了！

他怎么知道孙策这家伙在哪买的这些奇怪的衣服！

\- 完 -

**Author's Note:**

> 参考文献（别问我为什么会有这个东西，我也不知道）：
> 
> Horowitz, Gad. "III. The Foucaultian Impasse: No Sex, No Self, No Revolution." Political Theory 15.1, 1987, pp. 61-80. 
> 
> Lasch, Christopher. "The Freudian Left and Cultural Revolution." New Left Review, vol. 0, no. 129, 1981, pp. 23-34. 
> 
> 桌子的比喻是阿伦特关于公共空间的说法，这里纯粹胡扯。
> 
> 仍然感谢长生老师的梗（……）


End file.
